Sushi Anyone?
by babbitrulez
Summary: Yeah, i know. Boring title. Well it's sort of a continuation-like thing for the episode Snakehead. ... Yeah... Well if you wanna read it now, go ahead. I won't stop you. ... I was bored, alright?


Hey! babbitrulez, here! Sup, guys? Yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on the January Newbies Special Bonus Holiday Chapter, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration and typed this up in a few hours. And don't worry. That (insert long Chapter-whatever name here) will be completed within the next week. ...Okay, so I was on Wikipedia, right? and I saw this part about the diet of Asian otters and it said-- ... well you'll see. Anyways...

These characters are not in my owning.

"Although I **am** the king, so **all** of dis should be in my owning..."

Shutup, Julien.

"Do not talk to your king like--"

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Ugh. How many times am I telling you? I am the **king**! Do not be cutting me o--!"

**

* * *

**

Sushi Anyone?

** -a story about a snakehead and an otter-**

Bwoomp!

"Nyugh," the little penguin by the name of Private grunted, carrying yet another plate of sushi to the car. He dropped it in and looked at everyone around him.

The ducks were swimming happily in their newly snakehead-free pond with Eggy trying to get his brothers and sister to try and go on a mission with him. Kowalski was doodling on his clipboard as he sat on a rock. Rico was sunbathing -complete with sunglasses and tanning sheet- on a tree branch. Skipper was floating in the water, his flippers behind his head that sat on the bank of the pond.

"Skippah?"

"Yes, Private?" Skipper answered, not opening his eyes.

"Why'm **I** doing all the work? … If it's all the same to you."

"I'm the one who made sure the snakehead would rear its ugly head ever again, Kowalski's been captain for quite a while, and Rico's tuckered out from making sushi. You… Eh… not so much." He lifted his own sunglasses for a moment and said, smirking, "So get back to work." He pushed the eyewear back over his eyes and went back to resting.

Private sighed.

--

Only five plates of sushi later, the little penguin looked up at the towering stack of sushi plates that wobbled around in the toy car. "… Uh… Skippah…? I don't think there's enough room…"

Rico glanced over his sunglasses at the pile then went back to sunbathing, flippantly saying "Uh-huh."

"That's a negative, Private," Kowalski stated, looking up from his quadratic equations. "I've already done calculations and checked them ten times."

Stares.

"… Okay five times."

More stares.

"Fine!" Kowalski said, finally breaking. "I didn't check at **all**, alright?!"

"That's more like it," Skipper said. "Well, I guess we'll have to carry home the rest. Come on, boys." He jumped up from the water and waddled over to the rest of the sushi, picking up two of the remaining six plates.

Kowalski stashed away his clipboard and picked up two plates.

Rico tossed his sunglasses and tanning sheet into the air, catching them in his mouth as they fell down. After gulping down the objects, he went over to Skipper and held out his flippers for the plates.

Skipper shook his head and said, "You're driving the car, Rico. We'll get Private to help carry the last two."

Rico obediently followed orders and eagerly hopped into the driver's seat, leaving Private to sulk tiredly over to the lead penguin and take the last two plates.

"We'll see you later, Momma Duck," Skipper said, waddling away.

"Oh! Goodbye…!" she called. "Thanks again for everything…!"

"Permission to go with you guys next time…?!"

"Eggy, hush! No, you can't go on any missions with them."

"A-**aw**… But **Mo**-om…"

"I said 'no'."

Skipper smiled and said, "Alright, men! Move out!"

--

"Hey guys! What's up?" a familiar voice asked as the boys finished carrying in the last plate of sushi.

"Marlene, **must** you intrude in our operation?" Skipper said, blocking the otter's way.

Private was right beside him.

Marlene simply looked over Skipper's flat head and saw the tall pile of sushi plates. Her whiskers twitched as did her nose. "…What… What kinda… sushi. …is… is that…?" she said from her trance-like state as she pointed to the vast sea of trays.

"Sna-k'ead," Rico stated from beside the stack.

Marlene's eyes widened and she rushed over to the fish.

The boys all followed her with their eyes.

"Why?" Kowalski asked as he held his clipboard and crayon at the ready.

The otter turned to look at Kowalski over her shoulder and asked through a mouth stuffed with sushi, "…Nwhat'sh you shay?"

"… Um… I was wondering why you wanted to know but now what I'm **really** considering now is— … I'm sorry. You **eat** snakeheads…?"

"Oh. -munch munch- Yeah."

"Intriguing…," Kowalski muttered, scribbling a picture of a dead snakehead being eaten by an otter.

"Uh-huh. Definitely -munch- intriguing… -munch- Anyways. The otter diet consists of snakeheads, –**Mmph**! This is **delicious**! **Man**, I haven't had snakehead in a **while**…!– So. Snakeheads, crabs, and smaller fish like mudskippers." And with that, Marlene went back to stuffing her face with snakehead sushi.

"… Private," Skipper whispered. "Remind never to cover myself in mud to hide my scent again…"

The little penguin nodded his head briskly.

* * *

... So. What'd ya think? Was it alright? ... Did it suck? ... Be honest. I know it was short and I was kinda tired, so it might not be my best work... Ah well. Anyways, I'm guessing you figured out that what I discovered on Wikipedia about Asian otters is that they eat snakehead fish (which are actually real! I was surprised)! Well, please review. I'd like to know your thoughts. ... babbitrulez--

"HA! How are **you** liking being cutt-ed off! **HUH**?!"

... Yeah, but I control you. Goodbye, Julien.

"That is **King** Juli-**eeeeeen**...!"

Ya **gotta** love that magic hand that comes from the sky and takes away people who get on my nerves... ... ...Well. Since there's no one to interrupt me... babbitrulez, out!


End file.
